A Mother Never Forgets
by Just-finding-my-way
Summary: Oh, how long has it been since I seen my little ones? Since the war destroyed our beloved home? I don't even remember now but I do know this. My name's Sakari Mapthell and I am a witch but the truth is, I am much more then that. I can't say for this puppeteer is trying to pull the strings but they never learn. You can't control something if the strings were already cut. Tea anyone?


**Unexpected Changes**

"I am going to kill him. I swear I will as soon as the coward shows himself to me during our annual talks. Seriously? He couldn't have mention that I would be coming to a post war world? Or better yet, that I would end up being some sort of chosen child? Wait, maybe he didn't know and just had bad timing. Yes, that is a good excuse he should grab onto when I bring this up," she mummer to herself as she tugged her trunk through the overcrowded platform and towards the brightly color train in hopes to find some silence.

All this noise was affecting her and her magic so to speak. Okay, that was a lie; she really wanted to bring the train to life. She could sense a huge amount of energy within the machinery and her so call magic was itching to create new life with it. Perhaps this one would survive, yes this one had enough energy to survive the process and live long enough for the others to come and aid it during the growing process. Wait, no she couldn't do that. It would attract those basted scientists and ruin this world as well.

"Grandmother I lost my toad," a boy said to the elder lady next to him, making her walk even faster. She did not want to hear his whining. She already had enough of that where she came from. Maybe if she took their toys they would calm down a bit. Oh who was she kidding? She'll have to smack them upside the head to get their attention then yell at them for being stupid in starting this stupid war of theirs.

Coming to the train, she quickly and painfully carried her trunk inside the train and started to look for an empty compartment. She needed silence or else there will be an accident in which Hogwarts would need to find another way to transport their students. Besides, she could feel those blasted scientists doing another one of their experiments.

"I changed my mind, I'm going to kill them," she stated as she carefully used her magic to place the trunk on the rack above her, after she made sure no one was watching of course. "Or better yet, when he wakes up, I'll allow him to kill them instead. Stupid glitches, the lot of them."

_Arguing with yourself again my dear?_ A voice called out towards her, a mere whisper of her friend.

She scowled at the amusement she could detect in his voice. Plopping onto her chosen seat next to the window, she crossed her arms and glared at the seat across from her. "You are a coward, not showing yourself to me. On the matter of the fact, we are due to have a little talk soon," she purred out, her unusually deep blue, almost boarding purple, eyes flashed red at the thought. She could hear her friend gulping as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he shouldn't appear.

_Well, I need to check on some things and I need to make sure all the birthing are going well. _He said, not realizing that he had said the wrong thing.

"Bullshit! And don't you dare mention birthing!" she yelled, waving her hand towards the door to make the room sound proof. Her eyes were flashing red now, anger flowing through her veins before she collapsed against her seat, forcing herself to relax and calm down. The more emotion she showed, the more experiments they do which ended up causing her more pain as the result. "Sorry, they're doing their experiments again," she apologize, her eyes fading back to their regular coloring.

_No, forgive me. I should have realized what was going on when I heard you talking to yourself as you rushed through the crowd. _He said with a silent huff. _Do you want me to come along? I can disguise myself as your familiar if you wish._

She smiled and nodded. "I would like that. Maybe then I won't attack some unlucky individual during those slagging experiments."

_Language old friend. You are slipping back into your home language again._ He said as he came into form as a black cat with white socks on his back paws. _There, now how do you feel about starting your first year at a wizard's school?_

She glared at him. "Despite the fact that if someone even mentions my so called story I will make them regret it? I feel curious as to how they see the world but if what I have already seen is any indications of their views then I won't be returning next year. I wonder if Salem School for Young Witches is open up to new students that were born overseas."

The cat laughed before jumping over to lie on her lap. _For you? They'll do anything to have you at their school._

She smiled as she stroked his back. "Yes they would. One question though, why are you a cat?"

_Well, I can't go as a phoenix because that would be a huge giveaway on who I am and I doubt you want that sort of attention and I figure why not be a black cat? It'll be like the classical tales of a witch and her black cat. _He said happily, his tail waving back and forth at the thought. _Besides, can you imagine their faces when they realize who I ready am?_

"Haha," she said, rolling her eyes at her friend. "Yeah and imagine when the others realize that I am not exactly one of them … hello there, what do we have here?"

_What is it? _He asked curiously, raising his head to see what she was looking at.

What caught her attention was the fact the strange and oddly behaving red haired family she had crossed paths with in the main train station were having what looks like a family meeting just outside of her window. Usually she would ignore them but it was the fact that the mother's eldest children were making annoyed and angered faces at what she was saying capture her curiosity.

"Hmmm, my dear friend," she said softly. "Can you tell what they are saying? Or at least a clue as to why those boys are deeply bothered with?"

The black cat twitched his ears a bit and focused onto the family. He could hear hushed whispers of the matriarchate and the excited ones of the youngest of her children. If only he could catch one of their words maybe he could tell what they were saying, there! He heard it, the name his friend had been given when she was born into his world but why? Wait, he could hear some more words, words he absolutely didn't like.

"Whitespots?" she called out, wondering why her friend was growling at the group. "What are they saying?"

_Nothing of importance Sakari. _He said, curling up to take a nap. He wasn't going to mention what he had heard, beside if he was lucky, those fools would only say something wrong and out they go through the door. _Besides, Whitespots? What the bloody hell, can't you come up with anything original? _

"Well I can't exactly call you by your name but then again, that would be funny," Sakari said. "Maybe I should call you Growl but I won't. So yes, I shall call you Whitespots so deal with it."

Whitespots groaned. He knew he should have named himself instead but decided to let Sakari to do the honors. _Fine, I swear you are going to baby me one of these days._

The dirty blonde grinned as she continued to pat her friend. "Punishment my dear friend, punishment or as they like to call it these days, pay back."

Another groan was heard before a knock on the door capture their attention.

_Who do you think it is? _Whitespots questioned curiously. The train hasn't started yet so maybe it could be a student looking or an empty seat but then again, there are rumors going on right now.

Sakari shrugged and moved the cat besides her before going over and sliding the door just a bit to glance at who it was. Outside the door was a jet black haired boy who had the greenest eyes she had ever seen but they were framed with outdated glasses.

"Can I help you?" she asked curiously, eyeing his nervous posture. He looked like a fellow first year and apparently very nervous for his first year as well. That or he was just nervous at the stare down she was giving him.

"Um, I was wondering if you know if there are any open seats around here. All the compartments I have passed by won't let me sit with them, something about waiting for someone?" he asked.

_He's speaking the truth. _Whitespots said, licking his paws clean. _This is actually very soothing. No wonder cats like doing this._

Sakari silently giggled before opening the door and motioning the boy inside. "You can sit here," she said. "I don't mind the company, well as long as you don't say anything stupid that is."

The boy looked relieve and nodded, dragging his trunk and owl cage inside. "Thank you," he said as he placed his stuff on the racks as well. Sitting down, he sent her a charming smile. "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

She nodded and sat back down, allowing Whitespot to take his spot once more. "Charmed, I'm Sakari Mapthell."

Harry looked surprised and opened his mouth to say something before closing it when he remember what she said before about saying something stupid. That and the glare she was sending him was a clear clue she wasn't in the mood in hearing about her life story.

"Oh, well thanks again for allowing me to sit with you," he said, trying to smooth over any bumps he could have accidently cause. "I know how stressed out you must be right now."

She merely sent him a glance before nodding. "Yes, I am feeling a bit stress but it could because of the sudden change of settings and how everyone will surely try to become my friends because of my unique background."

Harry nodded. "Um, I also want to thank you for everything."

Surprise filled her eyes before tilting her head. "For what?" as much as she is concern, she hasn't done anything remotely thank worthy.

"For stopping You-Know-Who even though you had no clue how you did it," he said softly. "I heard from mum that if you or something didn't stop You-Know-Who that night, he would have come after us instead."

Sakari hummed as she petted Whitespots. She knew the stories ad rumors that were being circling around about that Halloween night and hated them. The only thing she would even acknowledge about that night was hearing the slagging glitch's screaming as his own curse backfired on him and slowly killed him.

A small unnoticeable smirk appeared on her face as she remember the pretty flames that appear from his ashes. Couldn't even handle the pretty green light. If she remember correctly, the spell he used was one of the unforgivable, the killing curse to be exact. Like that petty curse would do any harm to her.

"Sakari? Are you okay? It wasn't something I said was it?" Harry said in concern. He feared that he had offended her some way. How kind of him to worry about her.

_He's a keeper. _Whitespots stated with a bit of cheek before yowling at the slightly forceful hit he received on the head.

"Don't worry," she said happily, pushing her dear old friend out of her lap and onto the floor, ignoring the startled yelp the black cat let out. "I'm just surprise that someone is thanking me for something I don't even remember in doing."

_That is a huge lie Sakari. _Her friend stated before jumping up onto the racks in hope to avoid further pain. She was getting very stab happy which wasn't all that surprising concerning where she is from. Thank whatever god was watching that she doesn't have anything sharp.

Harry watched at the reaction with a bit of fear. It was a good thing his mother already drilled into his mind on how if he would ever meet the Girl-Who-Lived to treat her as a normal student. Just from the smile she had on her face was creepy. It was one of those 'I can hurt you and no one will know about it' smiles. Besides, those books don't even hold her justice. Sakari was small but he could tell that in a few years, she would be almost as tall as his mother. Her dirty blonde hair framed her face without even trying and her eyes were the strangest blue he had ever since. She was something that was for sure.

"So no one has thanked you at all?" he asked in surprise. He would have thought that at least a dozen people had come up to her and thanked her for what she did.

Sakari shook her head. "No, when I first went to Diagon Alley just last month, I was practically swarmed by a lot of people who just wanted to shake my hand. I had to get, oh what was his name again? Um, oh! I remember now, Professor Snape to get them away from me."

"Professor Snape? The potions master?" Harry said in shock.

"Yup! He was the one who picked me up when I first didn't receive my letter. According to him, Professor Dumbledore wanted to send someone named Hagrid but he stepped in and offer to do it instead," she answered.

_Hehe, the poor boy is in shock. _Whitespots stated in amusement. _I believe that the boy's father and the potions master used to be rivals when they were still in school. From the looks of it, this should be entertaining. _

"And he didn't do anything rude?" her companion questioned, much to the two friends' amusement.

Shaking her head, she quickly eased his concern. This was different, perhaps she should keep in contact with this Potter boy when they reached the school.

"He was very kind and understanding. Practically scared the crowd away from me before leading me to Gringotts to get some money for my supplies," she said. "I actually can't wait for his class to tell you the truth. It clearly has some merits."

Harry merely nodded. Perhaps he should follow his mother's advice and be on his best behavior when he's in potions. From what he understood, his father and Professor Snape have a rough history together and it's bad enough that he's an exact copy of his father except for his eyes which he had gotten from his mother.

"That's good," he said. "I'm looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Sakari huffed at the reminder of the class. "There's no such thing as the Dark Arts, there is only magic. It depends on the person whether or not they use it correctly," she explain once seeing the look she received. "Besides, I wouldn't be looking forward to that class this year. I met the Professor and I swear that a snail can beat him in a dual."

_That and he smells awful for some reason. Can't exactly remember where I smelt that foal stench before. _The black cat inputted even though their companion couldn't understand him without his permission.

Harry was about to say something, probably to question if the professor is as bad as she claims, when the door to their compartment opened, much to Sakari's displeasure. She had locked it the normal way considering the fact that the Potter boy was here but for it to open would mean that someone unlocked it magically. How rude.

The intruder was the second youngest of the red head family that had stood outside her window. He gave a quick glance at the occupants, making a face at the dark haired boy before brightening at seeing her.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I join you two? All the other compartments are full," he said before sitting down next to her without even waiting for a response. "Hello Harry, fancy seeing you here."

"Hello Ron," Harry answered back weakly. She could tell he was highly uncomfortable with the red head being here as well as a bit of angry. Interesting.

"You two know each other?" she asked curiously, carefully watching their reactions.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but Ron cut him off instead.

"Our families as quite close," he said. "We know each other since we were five."

"Is this true Harry?" Sakari questioned, already disliking the new boy. He was rude and from what she could tell, dishonest about something.

Harry nodded. "Mum and dad would take me over there so I could play with Ron and his siblings while they talk about their work at the Ministry."

"I see, well I guess I should introduce myself no?" the blonde stated. This would be the final test for him. If he passes, then he could stay, if he didn't pass then out he goes. "I'm Sakari Mapthell."

"Ronald Weasley and by god, are you really?" Ronald said with a gasp. "Do you have the, you know scar?"

Sakari narrowed her eyes at the boy as her hand slowly gripped her wand that lay hidden underneath her jacket sleeves. "Excuse me?"

"The scar, you know, the one the Dark Lord gave you when you were a baby?" Ronald said as though she didn't hear him. His eyes were already searching for the scar she had on her shoulder but was thankfully covered.

"How rude! First you come in here without permission then you have the nerve to question about the scar just like that?" she yelled, standing up in anger.

Ronald tried to explained himself but couldn't for the fact that Whitespots lunched at him from his spot. He could already sense Sakari's magic rising up in her anger, threatening to create something. If he didn't interfere, his dear friend would kill the boy by accident and cause an unnecessary scene.

"Get off!" Ronald shouted, trying to get the black cat to let go of his person. "Someone do something! Get this mangy beast off of me!"

"Whitespots!" Sakari yelled. Walking over, she took hold of her friend and pried him off of the red headed boy, not even bothering to be gently. Dumping him onto her seat, she shoved the rude one out of the compartment. "You Weasley will be leaving. Next time you want to enter someone's compartment, knock like a regular person and don't unlock it without their permission. That's breaking and entering. How rude."

Without even waiting for his response, she closed the door and locked it once more. Ignoring his shouts, she crossed over to her seat and cooed at her cat. "Good job Whitespots. You got rid of that nasty lying boy."

Harry was frighten. One second, his former friend was here trying to talk to Sakari in all the wrong ways and the next thing he knew, her cat attack the red head and she practically threw him out of the compartment. So this what she meant about not saying something dumb to her.

"Something wrong Harry?" she questioned softly, as if just remembering that he was there with her.

"N-nothing," he stammer.

"You're scared. I don't blame you. I'm a bit bi-polar right now so anything can set me off at a moment's notice," the blonde stated. "So I apologize in advance if I suddenly start yelling for no reason."

The messy haired boy nodded. Yes, there is more to Sakari then the books told. "Why did you throw Ron out of the compartment?"

"For a number of reason actually," Sakari said, drawing Whitespots onto her lap once more to pet him. "The main one is that I had locked the door when you enter because I didn't want anyone else to come in and search for me. I may be the Girl-Who-Lived but I don't like announcing it to the public. For Weasley to actually open the door must mean that he had used that one spell to unlock it. Next, his facial expression darken when he glance at you, indicating that you two have a history together and the not a good one. Third, he enter and sat down without waiting for a response, in other words, he invited himself in. The thing that really anger me was the fact that he asked for the scar that is located on my shoulder and hidden underneath my clothing. You can fill in the rest as to why I threw him out."

And he did. If the scar was located on her shoulder, then in order for others to see it, she would have to wear some revealing clothing which he could tell she didn't like. Ron really messed up this time.

Sakari left the Potter boy to his own thoughts as she focus back to her situation. Already people are looking for her and for the red headed boy to openly lie in front of her means that someone wants to influence her opinions of the wizarding world. The dark, sad one had told her that Hagrid was too loyal to the headmaster and had a one-track mind. He wouldn't realize if something was openly wrong and if he did notice something odd, he would automatically report it but to the headmaster.

She frowned. Unknown to her guide, when they had reached Gringotts and they had to separate for reasons unknown, she had talked to their goblin guide and asked if there was anything she should know about or keep in mind. It was a bit of a shock to learn that all she had to do was keep track of was the stasis of her vaults. She wasn't even aware that she had more than one vault and even stated as much to the goblin. The goblin was confuse since he stated that her magical guardian should have keep her on the loop, so to speak, about the recent activities that have been going on within her vaults.

Realizing that her so called magical guardian was stealing from her, she was very eager to report that she had not step into the magical world till that day and had no knowledge as to who her magical guardian was or the vaults she supposedly owned considering the fact that she had lived in the non-magical part of the neighborhood until recently. That certainly raised red flags in the goblin's mind for he was quick to take her to the head goblin to deal with the problem. The ending result was that she had a front window seat in witnessing a goblin truly angered when he learn the fact that her so called magical guardian was neglecting their duties and taking her money and valuables without her permission.

It took her almost half an hour to handle the paperwork and to change guardians. Since she didn't know anyone in the magical world she could truly trust, she had assigned her family's head goblin to handle the process and gain back whatever was stolen from her. When she was finally free, she merely told the dark, sad one that she was asking them about exchanging wizard currency to muggle currency so she could have some money at hand when she was in the non-magical world. From what she could tell of his movements, he agreed with her reasoning.

"Sakari?" the Potter boy called out, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Shaking her head lightly, she glance at her companion and saw that he had open the door where the trolley woman stood. He must have been hungry.

"Do you want anything?" he asked as the elderly woman smiled at her.

Sakari could feel Whitespots whine. He was getting hungry as well. "Yes. Just give me a moment."

Taking her friend, she placed him on top of her sweater, which she had taken off sometime during her musings, and grabbed her money. Stretching, she smiled and stepped out into the hallway.

_Get me some Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties please. _The black cat stated as he started to clean his paws once more. _I swear this is very soothing._

Rolling her eyes, the young girl gently grabbed hold of the items in question and also grabbed a few for herself before paying the items and re-entering the compartment. Sitting down, she opened one of the Chocolate Frogs and allowed it to jump around for Whitespots to catch it.

_You're mean Sakari! _He whined as he chased the enchanted candy out of the compartment and into the hallway. _Come back here you stupid thing! I only want to eat you!_

"Um, is you cat going to be okay outside in the hall?" the Potter boy questioned as he sat down with his own load of candy.

"Whitespots will be fine. He just needs some exercise. I fear my dear friend is getting a bit heavy for me to carry," she answered in mild-concern, taking a bite out of her Pumpkin Pasties.

_I can still hear you, you know. _Her friend said to her, clearly annoyed at her comment. _And I'm not fat._

_**I never said anything my dear Whitespots. I merely said that you are getting heavy. **_She whispered back. It's been awhile since she spoke like this. Perhaps since she was still a babe and unable to speak correctly. _**I feel that they finally finish with their experiments. **_

_So you won't attack anyone right now?_

_**I'm not, according to your terms, stab happy anymore. Though if anyone dares mention my unique background, I will tear them a new one. The others may not be here but once they are and I find them, I will show them why my dear brothers feared me.**_

Whitespots never answered but she didn't mind. New entertainment came in the form of a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth along with the whinny boy. They were searching for something, perhaps that toad the boy was complaining about to his grandmother on the platform.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said in a bossy type of tone which surprised her. She reminded Sakari of two of the others who knew too much but didn't know how to communicate with others.

"No, we haven't actually," the Potter boy stated in confusion and a bit taken back. "But I bet he'll turn up soon Neville."

"Did you already ask the older students? Perhaps they know of a spell to find his toad," Sakari said, remembering reading a spell of sorts within one of her books.

"That's a great idea! Come Neville, I believe that the fourth years are up front," the bushy haired girl stated before leading the boy away.

"Well, that was interesting," Sakari said, taking another bite out of her sweet treat. She was feeling much better now since they stopped the experiments for the time being. She can rest and hope for the best now. Though she is still considering in allowing him to kill the slagging glitches.

"That's Neville Longbottom," Harry said, drawing her out of her thoughts of revenge. "He received a toad from his uncle but he keeps running off. Mum kept on saying that receiving a toad is the worst type of pet you can get but Neville loves him. Dad got me Hedwig instead."

Hedwig was the snowy owl he had above him. She was sleeping with her head buried under her wing but she was still beautiful.

"She's an amazing creature," she said, watching the owl breathe deeply. "Such beauty she carries as well. Treat her well."

Harry held his head down in embarrassment. "Yeah but you cat is something as well."

Sakari quickly hid a smile before answering. "He's a sneaky little thing but is actually a big coward. Hides behind any corner he can find to escape danger."

_I do not! _Whitespots exclaimed. He was just entering the compartment with the capture frog when he heard her comment.

_**Yes you do now get up here. **_She answered back. "Do you know what house you be getting in Harry?"

He blinked in surprise at the sudden change of topic but answered her question. "Um, my Mum and Dad were in Gryffindor so I have a good chance in being sorted there as well."

"But there is still a chance you could be in any other house as well. The decision isn't final till we get there. I heard that it depends on the person and not the tradition of the family. For example, my mother was in Slytherin but her parents before her were both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectably," she counteracted.

"Slytherin? But I thought Slytherin were all dark," Harry said in surprise. He didn't know her mother was in Slytherin but that could explain a lot about her attitude.

"They're cunning Harry. Not all of them are dark so to speak," she replied. "Besides, mother married a non-magical and were quite happy with each other before that fateful Halloween night."

"Oh, I guess you are right," the dark haired boy said. Besides, didn't his father say that his mother was a Slytherin as well? Who was he to talk when his family was mixed as well?

"See? Think before you speak or else your words will get you in trouble," she said in amusement.

A peaceful atmosphere filled the air and the two companions quietly nibble on their treats. Harry was trying his luck on the oh so famous Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans while Sakari opened another Pumpkin Pasties for Whitespots who was whining about food. Sadly, like all peaceful moods, it had to end in the form of another fellow student.

"Is it true?" a pale boy with equally pale blonde hair questioned suddenly from the entrance of the compartment with two other much bigger boys. It appears as though the two were posing bodyguards. Goody. "They're saying all down the train that Sakari Mapthell's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

Harry flinched and curled up in his seat, trying to blend in with his surroundings. He had already got a glimpse of her anger early and he didn't want to see what she would do to someone like Malfoy who openly stated that he was searching for her specifically.

Sakari, on the other hand, merely stared at the boy. "So what if it is true that I am her?"

"I came with a proposition for her," he said, clearly annoyed that he had to explain himself to a girl who clearly haven't answered his previous question.

"What type of proposition? I would like to hear what you have to offer for the so called Girl-Who-Lived," the blonde said softly, her hand returning to pet her cat behind his ears, much to his pleasure.

_Why didn't I disguise myself as a cat sooner? _He questioned to himself through his purring.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you Mudblood," he sneered.

Harry wanted to be angry for the girl that sat across from him but he was frozen from fear of the sharpness her eyes had taken at the insult. Pausing in her mindless petting, she silently stood up and crossed the room so she could stare into the equally rude boy's eyes. She took great pleasure in seeing him and his 'bodyguards' shiver both in fear and from the coldness the compartment had taken due to her powers acting up once more, threatening to give life to something around her.

"Listen here boy," she whispered yet her words could clearly be heard by the four boys. "You shouldn't use that word so lightly. It is an insult to not just your opponent but also to you. You are making enemies before you even realize what they can do. So what if they aren't from a pure wizarding family like yours. Hell, how do you even know that your family is as pure as you think? There could be a _Mudblood _within your family tree and you don't even realize it."

The word was spat out before she ended her sentence with a purr. These children needed to learn their place and if she had to use her position to do so, then so be it. Besides, like Whitespot stated before the train even started its voyage, the look on their faces will be quite amusing to say the least.

The pale boy spluttered in anger at the accusation. "My family is pure unlike yours Mudblood," he spat out, much to her amusement.

"That is true so why do you want to speak with the Girl-Who-Lived? It is to my understanding that she is a half-blood herself. Unworthy for a person of your standing," she stated with a small smirk, one of her hands on her hips. The boys couldn't help but notice that she appeared much older then she should be at that exact moment.

"True but with my help, she will learn that there are better wizarding families out there," he shot back. "She won't be a total lost cause."

Sakari huffed at his so called proposition. "Weak, it is true there are better wizarding families out in the wizarding world but I will politely decline your offer. I would like to experience this on my own without outside influences if you don't mind."

"The offer isn't for you Mudblood. You already hang out with the Potter fool so you're a lost cause," the pale boy snarled.

She smirked. "What's your name little Slytherin prince?"

Seeming please at her acknowledgement of him being the Slytherin prince, the boy decided to humor the blonde.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he stated before introducing his two companions. "That is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Charmed," she answered back. "As you already know, that is Harry Potter. Now if you would be so kind boys as to leaving the compartment so I can change, I would be very grateful."

Startled in the sudden mood change, Malfoy nodded and turned to leave before requesting her name. He couldn't help but wonder at how could a girl be so confusing? She could be insulting someone in the most respectful way and no one would know the difference.

Sakari smiled in amusement, her eyes dancing with untold knowledge.

"Why, I'm the Mudblood known as Sakari Mapthell," she purred. She and her friend amusement heighten to new lengths at their surprised and shocked faces. "See you in school Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle. Harry dear, do me the favor and leave the compartment for a few moments so I can get ready."

Harry was eager to leave the girl alone and quickly exited out of the compartment. Nodding at Malfoy, he stood there against the wall as the door closed behind him.

"What are you doing with the Girl-Who-Lived Potter?" Malfoy questioned his very distant cousin.

Harry winced at the title. "Um, Malfoy if you want to survive around Sakari, you better not mention that title to her. I'm a bit surprise she didn't shove you out of the compartment and shut the door on you like she did with Ron."

"What did that Weasley do?" the pale boy questioned in curiosity.

"He unlocked the compartment with magic, entered without permission and when she introduce herself, questioned about the scar," he answered back.

"What about the scar?" Malfoy said in confusion. Why would the Girl-Who-Lived react negatively of her scar?

Harry winced at the reminder. "Where do they say is the scar located?"

"On her left shoulder of course," Malfoy stated, not getting what the green eye pre-teen was hinting at.

"And in order to show the scar to others, Sakari would need to?"

"Remove her … oh," the pale boy paused in embarrassment, finally getting what Potter was trying to say. The blonde was fully clothed with long sleeves and in order for others to see the so called lightening scar, she would need to remove her top and whatever she has underneath as well.

"Yup, she must have felt as though that was an invasion of her privacy and her person," Harry said. "You got off lucky. The only reason I was able to sit with her was because I was honest and I was careful as to not state anything about her unique background."

"Which I thank you greatly Harry dear," Sakari stated, coming out of the compartment fully dressed in the school uniform. "Now you better change as well while I speak with the little Slytherin prince about certain matters."

"Yes, excuse me," Harry stated, feeling embarrassed at her way of speaking. It was almost like his mother never left in the first place.

Once he went inside the compartment, the blonde blue-eyed girl turned to stare at the Malfoy heir. "Now Slytherin prince, like I said before, I understand your proposition but I feel that it would be much better if I experience the wizarding world on my own without outside influences. Once I get a feel of it, I will think about your offer in great detail. Do you agree with these conditions?" she hummed, her eyes staring straight into his own.

Malfoy was many things but at that moment, he felt as though he was speaking to his mother once more and that he was a small child and not the eleven year old he truly is. It was almost as if she was staring into his soul and he couldn't hide nothing from her. Shaking his head to rid of the thoughts, he held out his hand towards the half-blood.

"I accept your terms Sakari," he stated.

She smiled, her brothers whispering to her from wherever they have hidden themselves. It seems as though they could finally reach her. How strange. Reaching out, the blonde shook his hand.

"Thank you little Slytherin prince," she said softly. "I hope we'll continue to be on agreeable terms but do remember Harry dear's warning. If I hear you speak of my so called unique backstory those simple minded wizards have created without my consult, I won't hesitate to renounce my part of the deal. Understand?"

"Quite clearly Miss Sakari," Malfoy mummer, releasing her hand before motioning to his bodyguards who looked quite confuse as to what just happen. "Come Crabbe, Goyle, we're leaving."

Sakari stared after the three future Slytherins before smiling. "How strange. This might actually be interesting. I might actually rethink my punishment for you my dear old friend."

_I do hope so. _He whispered back to her. _I felt someone else was communicating with you just a moment ago. Did one of the others managed to speak with you?_

"My brothers," she responded, now leaning against the wall. "It appears as though they managed to scramble out of whatever hiding place they crawled into."

_You're mood swings aren't exactly helping much. _He responded. _Even I get scared when you are in one of your moods._

She giggled and stepped into the compartment when Harry opened the door. Yes, this will be interesting. Perhaps she should stay a bit longer before switching schools. Harry dear and the little Slytherin prince are curious little things while the rude boy reminded her to much of the old one that had that argument with his siblings. If she ever finds the old one, she will knock some sense into him. Seriously, all that fighting for a simple toy? All they had to do was ask for more and she would gladly made some for them. Granted, they were messing around with something that shouldn't be mess with in the first place. What is she going to do? Sakari sighed in annoyance, she'll be forever lost within her thoughts and memories if she keeps on remembering the past and the others before they arrive.

* * *

><p>It only took a while more before they reached their destination and met the ground keeper who led them to several boats that floated on the lake. Whitespots was quite disappointed that he couldn't join her on the ride but took comfort that they'll meet up later on in her dorm.<p>

"No more'n four to a boat!" the half giant bellowed out.

Sakari was quick to claim a boat with Harry dear and the little Slytherin prince who also brought one of his close friends. He introduce him as Blaise Zabini and she could sense uneasiness between the three. Hmm, perhaps it was because they came from Slytherin families while Harry dear was from Gryffindor. Interesting.

"Hogwarts is a beautiful castle, don't you agree?" she hummed as they drew closer to the magnificent palace. Because of her connection with her dear friend, she could feel the castle greet her warmly. "I wonder what secrets she would hold for us to discover."

"You are a strange girl Miss Mapthell," the little tiger said softly.

She giggled. "I would hope so little tiger," she responded, amused to see his surprise look at her nickname for him. "I would be rather bored if I was not."

"Little tiger?" he questioned in confusion. Harry dear and little Slytherin prince also stared at her in confusion.

"You remind me of a tiger and you're not fully grown yet so little tiger it is," the blonde stated simply. "Harry dear here is adorable while the little Slytherin prince has a high standing in sociality."

"And you will be the Gryffindor Golden Girl," Malfoy said as they docked underneath the castle.

Sakari stared at him in confusion. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Everybody knows that you will be sorted in Gryffindor," the little tiger explained as he helped her out of the boat, Harry dear close behind her. "It's practically in your family history."

Her eyes narrowed at the simple incorrect explanation before counteracting it with facts she gained since her trip to Diagon Alley. "That is a lie, my mother was in Slyhterin while her parents before her were both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectably and before them, both sets were in all four houses. In other words, my mother's whole family was sorted in all four houses. They never actually owned a house like your families."

Blaise was surprise at the new information. So the Girl-Who-Lived might not be a Gryffindor like many believe. Now that he thinks about it, where did that rumor of her being a Gryffindor ever came from in the first place.

"Interesting," he murmured. "Well, whatever house you are sorted in, I hope we will continue to be on agreeable terms. You as well Potter."

Harry blinked in surprise but nodded his head. "I hope will we Zabini."

Sakari giggled at the conversation. Without even trying, she managed to get the houses of Potter, Malfoy and Zabini on agreeable terms. If all goes well, the feud between the Potter and Malfoy houses will end with their heirs. How fun. She could smell the chaos brewing already. No wonder her much darker brother loved causing mischief. It was quite relaxing actually, playing and twisting other peoples words against them and revealing who they truly are to the public.

The sound of three loud knocks brought their attention back to their guide. Hagrid had knocked on the castle doors which opened up to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a stern but strange type of caring aura around her and Sakari could tell that she is one person who shouldn't be mess with. Unknown to the young witch, her eyes had darken as she was reminded of another. How she missed the others, the children of her brothers and the ones who she allow to live. While she was unaware of the sudden change, her three companions took notice and wondered if it was merely the trick of the light that caused the strange reaction.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the half-giant said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here."

Pulling the door open, the emerald lady led them towards a small chamber off the hall for them to wait in while she introduced the school and what was about to begin once they reached the Great Hall. Then she left, leaving them to their own imagination as to how they would be sorted. The blonde could feel the fear and nervousness all around her, taste the anxiousness on the tip of her tongue and hear the whispers of forgotten souls coming closer but before she could actually hear the great castle speak to her, the rude boy from before had to come and ruin it.

"How can you be with these Slytherins?" the red head stated quite loudly, reaching over to grab her arm to pull her away. "You shouldn't hang around them. They're dark."

Sakari narrow her eyes at the dense boy. He caused a distraction and now, the whole chamber was watching them, curious as to what they were speaking of. She could sense the boys behind her tense up at his accusation. How curious indeed that Harry dear had already dropped his whole 'Slytherins are evil' theory in such a short amount of time.

"And why shouldn't I be around them Weasley? I already heard that whole theory and I have to disagree," she said, trying very hard to control her anger once more. "Besides, I choose who I wish to speak with and no one will tell me otherwise."

The rude boy wanted to speak but was interrupted by the forgotten souls she had heard whispering, now speaking loudly for them to hear. The little tiger placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her behind him while the Slytherin prince baited the red head to draw attention away from her and Harry dear tried to calm her down with soft words. The blonde knew that she would be having problems with the Weasley boy. She just hoped that his siblings were different or else she might just cause an accident.

The emerald lady returned, stopping the argument that had taken place and forced the forgotten souls to leave the chamber before leading them to the Great Hall where the rest of the school waited. Just seeing the strange and splendid place cause her to forget her anger. She could help but stare in awe at how the ceiling appeared to have open up to the heavens above so they could glaze down on them.

_**My dear friend. Hogwarts is an amazing place, she whispers to me. **_She said softly to her friend through their unique link. _**Though I might need help in not ridding the world of the Weasley child. He is far to meddling for his own good.**_

_Try not to Sakari. You need to control your anger. _He whispered back. _And the great castle should. Because of our friendship, she views you as a dear friend as well._

Sakari smiled at that. The ceremony had begun and already students were being sorted to their respective houses. She already witness as the bushy haired girl was sent to Gryffindor as well as the whinny one.

The little Slytherin prince soon went up as well and the hat that was sorting them didn't even need to sit on his head to call out his house. All it needed to do was glaze his head before yelling out Slytherin and for him to stroll over to the green filled table and sat between Crabbe and Goyle. His glance was upon her for her name was about to be called forward.

"Mapthell, Sakari!"

As she stepped forward with her head held high, she tried to ignore the whispers that broke out like hissing fires. How troublesome.

"_Mapthell_, did she say?"

"_The _Sakari Mapthell?"

"Can you see her scar?"

As that one whispered question reached her ears, the blonde paused and turned to the general direction where the question was ask. Her eyes darker than ever as her eyes sharpen in disapproval. The entire hall fell silent at her stare, clearly frighten. She could hear her friend and three companions gulp in nervousness at her look before giving a sigh in relief when she merely huffed and sat down on the stool for the hat to be placed on her head. Then she waited.

"_Hmm," _a small voice said in her ear._ "Difficult, very difficult. I don't think I had the privilege of ever sorting one of your kind before. But then again, that would be difficult. Scared the whole hall you did but then again, they were quite rude weren't they? Questioning about the scar you hold on a position that should not be seen."_

_**Agree dear sorter. Do you see where I shall be?**_

"_Slytherin would be best for you but I can see a glimpse of you knowledge and what great knowledge you hold. Makes me wonder what exactly are you, my dear girl. You hide it well but that doesn't matter. I can also feel you thirst for more knowledge of the world around you. To evolve and develop for when these 'others' arrive."_

A small unnoticeable smirk appeared on her face. Yes, she does thirst for knowledge but that is who she is. She knows her history and holds great power but other than that, she is clueless to the world around her. It annoys her greatly to be so clueless and she wants to change that.

"_Well girl, I know the perfect house for you and that will be RAVENCLAW!" _

The sorter's last word was shouted around the hall as Sakari took the hat off and handed it to the emerald lady. Standing up, she walked towards the blue filled table that clapped loudly for her. She was well aware of the dumb founded stares as well as the fact that her school robes changed as she walked. Taking a seat near the edge, she greeted the older girl who introduced herself as a Perfect and welcomed her to the house of the ravens.

Now at her table, she gave a quick glance around the hall, observing the other students reactions before glancing up towards the High Table were the teachers sat. She automatically found the dark, sad one who gave her a nod of acknowledgement before speaking with the foul smell one. Her nose wrinkle at that sight of the man. This Professor Quirrell was clearly messing with something he should have been.

"Potter, Harry!"

Returning her glance at the emerald lady with sorter, she smiled softly at Harry dear. It was his turn and he was nervous. Sorter was placed on his head, covering his eyes and was silent for a moment. During that silence, she wondered how the others would react if they saw her right now. Probably fall into denial and look for her someplace else and she would watch in amusement. Hmm, that does sound like fun. Once she is finish here, she would cross the seas to watch the whole thing in person. If she was lucky, she would be bringing more little ones as well.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Oh, looks like Harry dear was sorted in Gryffindor after all. Clapping in encouragement, Sakari watched as the messy haired boy was greeted warmly by his new housemates. He will be in good hands, hopefully.

_So you are in Ravenclaw. I would have expected Slytherin but your thirst for knowledge is great. _Her friend whispered to her.

Sakari smiled behind her folded hands which were propped up on top of the table. _**Yes, my three companions were expecting Slytherin as well but that was not the case here.**_

_Yes, it would appear so. Your stuff and I are being moved to your dorm and I should warn you that I would be asleep when you arrive so place don't push me off the bed. _He pleaded. The blonde can be abusive when she wanted to.

_**Then fall asleep on the foot of my bed. Oh, hush for a bit. The little tiger is being sorted now. **_Sakari stated, hearing his name being called out. He was the last one to be sorted but he didn't seem to mind.

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorter yelled out before falling silent. His job was done and now it was time for him to rest.

The little tiger crossed the hall to join the little Slytherin prince but not before nodding his head at her, which she gladly returned. It would be rude if she didn't.

_Now can I speak? _Her friend whined.

_**Yes, the headmaster is merely speaking. Food will be serve soon. **_

_Aw, I want some. Save me something? _He pleaded.

_**The castle will tell you were to go Whitespots. Besides, the food will be cold by the time I arrive there. **_Sakari stated, already filling her plate with food that magically appeared before them. She was a bit hungry, those treats could only do so much and she needed to all the energy she could get. Blasted scientists. The lot of them, don't they know that their stupid experiments hurt like a glitched?

By the time the feast ended, Sakari was once again questioning if it was worth staying at the school. Just how simple minded was the headmaster to all but dared the students to go to the forbidden third corridor? Wouldn't it be much better if he merely withheld that information to himself and the professors without announcing it to the whole school? If he didn't speak of it, the students wouldn't know. They would be clueless as long as it was possible.

"Is he mad?" she questioned to herself.

"Quite mad but he's a genius," the perfect said, having heard her question.

"A genius who practically dared every student to go to the forbidden corridor. It's command knowledge that if you tell a person not to do something without giving them a solid explanation as to why they shouldn't, they would do it out of curiosity," Sakari said.

The perfect had to process what she had said before frowning. "That is true but Professor Dumbledore must have a reason as to why he announced it to the school."

Sakari didn't replied, there was something odd going on here and she will figure it out. Just not the way their dear headmaster would expect. Already, her mind was coming up with theories and situations that were responsible for the forbidden corridor but she couldn't prove it without facts. Facts that she would find out with unexpected results

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween, don't let the ghosts and ghouls spook you tonight ... <strong>


End file.
